1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric control device adaptable to a two state switching device, the switching control of which is provided by rotation of a shaft between two angular positions each corresponding to one of said states.
It applies advantageously, but not exclusively, to the control of a modular circuit breaker with one or more poles, of the type comprising an electromechanical circuit housed in a prismatic case which usually comprises two lateral parallel sides and, perpendicular thereto:
a front face having, in its central region, an opening through which passes a handle serving for manual setting and tripping of the circuit breaker, this handle being carried by a hollow hub or tubular shaft mounted for rotation in two coaxial orifices provided respectively on said lateral sides; PA0 a rear face whose profile is adapted for fixing to a support rail oriented perpendicularly to said sides; and PA0 two opposite side faces, in general the upper face and the lower face, which may have orifices for connecting electrical conductors in terminals housed in the case. PA0 two electromagnets disposed head to tail and each comprising a coil in which is mounted for axial sliding a core comprising first mechanical coupling means; PA0 two levers mounted for oscillating about two respective axes of rotation orthogonal to the axes of sliding of the cores, each level comprising a toothed sector and a lever arm having at its free end a second coupling means cooperating with the first coupling means of a corresponding core, for transforming the active opposite linear movements of the two cores into opposite rocking movements of the associated levers; PA0 a toothed pinion mounted for rotation in the case on a drive shaft parallel to the axes of rotation of the levers, and with which the two toothed sectors are in engagement, this drive shaft being provided with means for coupling to the operating shaft of the switching device; and PA0 a power supply circuit, adapted for alternately supplying one or other of the coils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These modular circuit breakers may then be assembled side by side on the support rail so as to form a circuit breaking assembly for a three phase circuit for example. The handles of these circuit breakers may be readily interlocked with each other in rotation by means of a shaft passing in the hollow hubs which, considering the nature of the assembly, are disposed coaxially with each other. Of course, for such interlocking, the bore of the hollow hub may have axial grooves and the shaft may comprise keyways engageable in said grooves.
In this type of application, the aim of the invention is more particularly the provision of an electric device for controlling modular circuit breakers, which requires little room widthwise and whose structure allows it to be integrated, with a minimum waste of space, in a case having a shape and dimensions similar to those of modular circuit breakers.
Thus, in a similar way, this case will comprise at least one rear face equipped with means for fixing to the support rail and, perpendicularly to said face and to said rail, two parallel lateral sides adapted to be applied against the lateral sides of the modular circuit breakers.
The electric control device must further comprise readily connectable and disconnectable mechanical coupling means for driving the hollow hubs, these coupling means having to be readily mountable on an assembly comprising one or more poles of modular circuit breakers assembled together.
Of course, the invention is not limited to the above described application. It provides an electric control device which generally provides for actuation of at least one switching device, whose control is provided by rotation of an operating shaft between two angular positions.